Yo no puedo imaginarme verte en brazos de otro
by jennysrose
Summary: Los celos y recuerdos de Terry, lo estan matando, ¿que fue lo que hizo a Terry estallar? Entren e imaginense su dolor


¿Como puedo imaginarte, en brazos de otro amor?

Todo este tiempo ha sido inutil tratar de olvidarte, cada dia de mi vida recuerdo aquellos dias, aquel verano, que fue tan hermoso, por no decir el unico y maravilloso verano que he vivido, porque estaba contigo, aveces maldigo el dia en que te deje, en ese lugar, sola, sin decirte adios, sin decirte lo mucho que te amaba, lo importante que eres para mi, si,¡ mil veces maldito! el dia en que crei que tomaba la decision correcta y alejarme de ti para siempre, sin tomar en cuenta tu opinion, tus sentimientos, pero en ese entonces me encontraba confundido, era solo un muchacho, y daria mi vida por enmendarlo, porque queria llevarte conmigo, estar contigo siempre, pero no podia, y ahora la vida a girado y tengo todo, tengo fama, tengo dinero, pero,,, de que me sirve si no te tengo a ti...., yo.... en 7 dias sere un hombre casado, si, y no siento ni el mas minimo gozo por ello, no tengo deseos de que llegue ese dia, no quiero vivir, no quiero, pero.... hay algo que me mantiene vivo, eso es la promesa que te hize de ser feliz, y he tratado pero no puedo, y nunca podre estando lejos de ti, ¡quisiera correr a tu lado, abrazarte, besarte, hacerte mia, decirte lo que nunca he podido decirte, que te amoo, te amoooo, con toda mi almaa, Candy!, ¿por que las cosas fueron asi?, por que ese maldito accidente?, hubiera preferido morir, sabiendo que era tuyo, y tu mia, las cosas que daria por estar a tu lado, pero tu decidiste marcharte, y yo fui un cobarde por no detenerte, ahora me arrepiento de todo el tiempo que desperdicie sin ti, por no haberte hecho mia cuando estuviste en mi departamento cuando viniste a ver el estreno, ese dia fue lo mas hermoso que vivi contigo por el hecho de estar contigo, solo por eso, pero deseaba tanto tenerte, demostrarte cuanto te amo, y talvez hubiera sido una forma vil y tramposa de atarnos para siempre, si a consecuencia tu llevaras un hijo mio en tu vientre, pero tu no merecias eso, por eso no me atrevi, tu eres lo mas preciado que pude tener en toda mi solitaria vida, porque tu llenaste mi alma con tu fuerza, tu calor humano, tu belleza interna, tu bondad, y me enseñaste que es amar y ser amado, yo no podria profanar lo mas bello que he tenido, ni te dañaria, aunque se que te mate por no pedirte que te quedaras conmigo, que lucharamos juntos por nuestra vida y nuestra felicidad, fui un tonto, un imbecil, porque tuve miedo, y tu, tan bella y bondadosa, siempre pensando en la felicidad de los demas, decidiste que me quedara aqui, para hacer feliz a alguien mas, y ahora que han pasado un par de años, desde la ultima vez que te vi, he madurado y me he dado cuenta de lo estupido que he sido, por permitir que lo mas lindo de mi vida, se fuera de mi lado.

Si tu me lo pidieras, si me dieras una esperanza hecharia todo por la borda y correria a tus brazos, dejaria todo por ti, me olvidaria de mi mismo y te llevaria aun lugar lejos de todo lo que nos ha hecho daño, donde pueda amarte, demostrarte todo lo que he sufrido por no estar contigo, y amarte y amarte hasta la muerte, pero tampoco has tratado de buscarme, y se que probablemente nunca lo haras, porque nos hicimos una promesa, y se perfectamente, que ¡mi mona pecas!, es una mujer de palabra, aunque yo siempre que llego a casa, reviso el correo con la esperanza de que haya llegado carta tuya, y subo a mi departamento triste y desmoralizado, no importando lo que haga, mi tristeza y la soledad de mi casa, me embriaga y me envuelve en su funesta oscuridad.

Hoy es un dia especial para ti, pues asi lo parece, porque amanezco con la noticia en el periodico, que te casas, ¿sabes que me esta desgarrando el corazon esta noticia?

_**Ves, te conozco no sabes fingir, Si ya tu formas parte de mi , Puedo ver lo que tus ojos callan. Que paso, cuando fue que la flor se seco , Cuando fue que dijiste que no, Y cambiaste de rumbo el destino**._

CANDY, MI CANDY!

¿Como hare para sobrevivir a esto?  
¿Como hare para decirte que aun te amo? ya es muy tarde para eso, aunque quisiera, no llegaria a tiempo para decirtelo pues en unas horas contraeras matrimonio, si tan solo pudiera volar

**_Como explicarte que me muero por ti Que sigues siendo el universo para mi . Dime..._**

Si almenos me hubiera enterado de tus planes ayer, habria hecho todo por llegar, por impedir tus planes de boda, en estos momentos, ya te habria robado, ya estarias en mis brazos, yo estaria amandote, acariciandote, besandote, haciendonos uno, como siempre lo soñe, porque no hay noche en que no lo haga, pero ahora....

**_Como vas a despertar en brazos de otro hombre. Como voy amanecer con otra mujer. Si juramos amarnos un dia hasta el ultimo instante. Mi vida no termino de creer. Que nuestro amor se ha vuelto ayer_**

Celos, si, tengo celos, y muchos, mi Señorita pecas hoy estara en brazos de otro, hoy seras de aquel, que sin amarte como yo lo hago, te hara el amor, te tendra para el, Nooo!, Candy, por favor, noo! Detente por favor, no puedo imaginar que tu quieras estar en brazos que no son los mios, yo no puedo, y no quiero hacer nada con Susana, no la amo, no la deseo, no la quiero, cada dia que se acerca "mi noche de bodas" siento ganas de salir corriendo, me duele el estomago, y no puedo evitar llorar, porque no seras tu la que este a mi lado, en cambio tu, no se ,que sientes, no se si estes radiante y feliz, rodeada de la gente que te ama, no se si estes ansiosa porque llegue esta noche y tu luna de miel, pero yo no lo soporto, y no podre vivir estas ultimas veinticuatro horas sabiendo que estas con otro.

**_Yo no puedo imaginarme verte en brazos de otro hombre y yo de otra mujer.. Que tu me hayas olvidado, yo no lo puedo creer Yo no puedo imaginarme verte en brazos de otro hombre y yo de otra mujer.. Que alguien me robe tus besos y te acaricie la piel Yo no puedo imaginarme verte en brazos de otro hombre y yo de otra mujer.. Que esto pudo ser tan bello.. Y nos dejamos vencer !_**

Mi amada Candy, si este era nuestro destino, hubiera sido mejor no conocerte

**_Como tu quieres que imagine? Despues de tanto cariño hoy me pides que te olvide Como tu quieres que imagine? Verte en brazos de otro hombre mi alma no lo concibe Como tu quieres que imagine? Que olvidemos el pasado.. dificil lo que me pides ! Como quieres que imagine? y yo me pregunto como y como..._**

Ya son mas de las dos de la mañana, y supongo que estaras en tu cama, con el, haciendo el amor, dsisfrutando de unos besos y caricias que yo no te doy, pero para mi, esta noche nada es imposible, y sere yo el que te este tomando, el que este contigo, asi como tu lo estaras, cuando yo en seis dias, tenga que hacerlo

FIN

* * *

No pude evitar entrometerme un poco en los pensamientos de este bello personaje, nuestro Terry. eso me imagino que puede sentir al verse comprometido con Susana y ver a Candy casandosee con otro, disculpen las faltas ortograficas, y espero les guste mi pequeño trabajo. No olviden dejarme su opinion, muchas gracias.

*Referencia: Cancion: Nuestro amor se ha vuelto ayer, Victor Manuell


End file.
